Zemaire
Zemaire is a primary character in the upcoming BlazBlue: Advent Legacy. He's a young man who is wanted by the Omónoia Union for various reasons by the alias "Bloody Neon". At some point, he received a weapon from an SS class criminal Black Scourge rumored to be involved with the creation of the Crystallized Chaotic Armagus. Seeing potential within Zemaire, he gave him a sectional neon blade which only responded to him for some reason. He then personally named it Arch-Echthrós. Information TBA Personality Zemaire is reserved normally, and chooses to keep to himself, making him extremely detached from the world. He cares about very little, a lot like Aizen, but to an even greater extent. He doesn't socialize with others and doesn't seem to get along with anyone making him one to be left alone. Zemaire gets bored, staggeringly easily, and because of this he usually doesn't stick around anyone for very long preferring to move around. He has a dangerously carefree attitude, and doesn't seem to care that he's wanted by the Union, posing little to no concern to him. Evidently enough, he is the type to do as he pleases, and takes orders from no one. He however possesses an odd brutal side to him which shows rarely and has a very unsettling grin to him when he gets in said moods. Normally he becomes this way when fighting, but there have been instances outside of battle where he's had an unusually cruel edge to him. In example he has an odd sense of thrill when he harms others or sees blood, its an misplaced fetish that keeps many away from him. He mutilates people if he gets too deep into these moods, tearing them apart with knives and blade, several instances he's left them in bloody ribbons with them in a pile of what was their body. It makes even him a bit uneasy when it happens because its usually outside of his conscious, and he doesn't always care for it. However, It doesn't bother him as much as it should, as he's often more concerned with getting away before the Union shows up then the actual act. Appearance He is a lean, fairly tall young man with strange piercing green eyes and a semi long smoothed out hair style of blood-stone red hair which have twin streaks of green running down the sides. On the very top of his head two tufts of hair spread up like small fangs with the tips being neon as well. He usually has his eyes half open giving him a somewhat sleepy, or docile look, but its hardly the case. For attire he wears a black hat, fedora style on his head that he is usually seen twirling around casually, it has a neon band to match his coat. Said coat is an almost completely closed black jacket longer at the back then the front that he's personalized to have a pattern of neon designs front and back. Small buckles sit on his shoulders that have thin tails tucked in of fabric running down to his calves. Underneath the coat is assumed to be a simple vested dress shirt. His pants are simple clean and fitted tone of a dark grey and they run into his shoes which are a shade of brown and sport a steel toe. Zemaire carries visible sets of knives along his waist which is held up by a belt while his blade he keeps concealed in his jacket. A necklace sits around his neck and at the end is a small container holding some kind of energy within it. Its unknown why he has it. Weapons and Abilities TBA Navigation Category:Advent Legacy Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist